The Prisoner Is Alert
Log Title: The Prisoner Is Alert Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Tracker (Dust Devil/Stormfront) Location: Death Trap Date: August 21, 2019 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: The captive Tracker changes. Ar-Gent comes to see the it personally. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 21:07:27 on Wednesday, 21 August 2019.' Death Trap Here we have a classic death trap- rickety cages made from dubious bits of bone and metal riveted together are suspended by old, rusted chains over a bubbling pit of some kind of fulminous, caustic liquid. A thin walkway with no guard rails crosses the middle of the pit, while there's a ledge around the whole of the round room that's just big enough for a larger Cybertronian to perch unsteadily. At one end of the room is a balcony with a set of levers for raising and lowering the cages. Tracker growls and stalks his cage. His agitation became more noticeable recently. And he is definitely more alert. Perhaps it was something he ate, but Tracker looks a bit more robust. His hackles rise as he looks through his prison. The only light in the death trap tonight is the glow from the evil chemicals burbling beneath the cages. Ar-Gent Silverfinger, the mastermind of Evil Inc, steps out from a hidden door onto the balcony that overlooks the area. He bears a lit enercig in a long, slender holder and a small, fluffy white kitten is perched on one of his shoulders. The cat has one blue eye and one cybernetic red targeting reticule with laser. The evil Junkion looks down at the sole occupant of the cages below. "Ah. So the reports of a change were on target this time." Some overhead lights slowly come on, brightening to afford him a better view. Tracker lunges in Ar-gent's direction but is careful about where he steps. The growling increases. Ar-Gent Silverfinger leans on the balcony. "So fierce! So what do we have here? A mid-season upgrade? The power of Greyskull?" He reaches up to scritch the head of the kitten with a finger, carefully. The kitten chinrubs back. Tracker stalks and huffs before retreating to the spot that he'd marked as his safe spot to curl up. Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms. "Well, I'll take it as an omen somebody will be showing up soon. Do you think I'll need to put up some signs? Surely the power of friendship will bring them the right way." Ar-Gent chuckles. "But these catacombs are something of a maze. It may take a while. I'm hoping we'll have time to wrap up the big fight in the courtyard before anyone gets down here, so I can be present for both." Ar-Gent Silverfinger sees that his captive isn't feeling like trading any more growls and banter, so he flicks a bit of ash over the edge of the balcony and turns to go, the lights dimming as he disappears back through the hidden door. Soon, the cages are once again lit only by what lies beneath. Log session ending at 21:51:31 on Wednesday, 21 August 2019.